


a Little price to pay

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Angels are Dicks (Supernatural), Bottom Sam Winchester, Butt Plugs, Caretaker Dean Winchester, Cock Warming, Community: spnkink_meme, Diapers, Disabled Sam Winchester, Enemas, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Soul Bond, Supernatural Kink Meme, Top Dean Winchester, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean was pretty sure this wasn't what John had meant when he told him to look after his brother, but giving his brother an enema each morning so he could have a little dignity didn't seem that bad a price to pay for saving the world.





	a Little price to pay

**Author's Note:**

> All hail the SPNkink_meme! Fic is tagged clearly, so read 'em before you read it! Or don't read it! Whatever you prefer!

Michael had promised Dean that if he said yes, he could stop Lucifer without killing either of their brothers. It wasn't a lie. It just left out that Michael was going to use Dean's body to force Lucifer/Sam to submit, and that said submission was going to involve fucking Lucifer, by proxy making Dean fuck Sam. It also left out that doing so would irrevocably burn their souls together, even after Michael and Lucifer were gone. Thanks to Michael, Dean couldn't get it up for anyone but Sam. Even worse, he couldn't stop getting it up for Sam. Being around Sam made him practically vibrate with the need to sink his cock home inside his sweet ass.

But Dean couldn't complain. In comparison, what the angels had wrought upon Sam was far worse. Housing an angel in your soul was bad enough. Being baptized with angel cum inside and out was, apparently, far worse. Humans weren't built to handle that much pure, unfiltered grace.

Sam's control over his body was shot. Crawling was okay, but he couldn't stand or walk. Food was okay if it was simple and easy to swallow. His mind was okay, but his speech centers were fucked, making him sound like a hyper-intelligent toddler. And all the work John had put into potty training – that was a total loss, too. Sam didn't have any control over his bodily functions. After the first day, Dean had grimly gone out and bought as many adult diapers as he could find. He was pretty sure this wasn't what John had meant when he told him to look after his brother, but giving his brother an enema each morning so he could have a little dignity didn't seem that bad a price to pay for saving the world.

Of course, Sam's libido was as strong as Dean's, which is how they so often ended up the way they were right now, Sam lying on the changing table, a clean diaper under his well-powdered butt as Dean pounded relentlessly into his ass. Sam's legs were wrapped around his waist, his arms clenching and unclenching above his head as he chanted, "-uck, De, uck 'e, uck 'e, De De De–" Dean held Sam in place with one hand as the other stripped Sam's cock in rhythm to his thrusts.

Finally, Dean came, sweet relief bubbling up after what felt like oceans of cum spurted into his brother's ass. Sam followed, his cum dribbling over Dean's hand and onto his stomach. A second later, an urgent look crossed his face, and he said, "De-" Dean grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it over Sam's cock right before the urine came spurting out. It had been an unpleasant surprise the first time it happened, but Dean was used to it and ready for it now. Once the towel was warm and soggy, he tossed it into the hamper and wiped Sam down. "It's okay, big guy," he said. "I know you can't help it."

Sam squirreled his expression into his patented bitch-face. "Ick."

"Yeah, yeah, speaking of messes..." he fumbled behind him until he found the butt plug Sam liked, "let's get you all locked up and watertight." Sam wanted the plug because he was afraid of messing his diaper. Dean liked the plug because - well, he liked the idea of keeping his cum plugged up inside Sam. He fastened the diaper securely, then helped Sam off the table, swatting his butt gently as he crawled into the living room.

The sound went straight to Dean's dick. He thought about ignoring it, but fuck it, they'd saved the fucking world. "Hey, Sam," he yelled. "I got an idea. How about I put on that lecture series by Feynman that you like so much, and you can nurse on your special bottle while we listen to it?" Sam couldn't read anymore, but he loved listening to things. Dean didn't give a damn about lectures, but he liked getting his cock warmed.

Sam had managed to pull himself onto the couch when Dean got there. He grabbed the remote and started the lecture, then took out his cock and spread his legs so Sam could crawl between them. Later on he'd give Sam a real bottle and some pureed food, but right now he didn't seem to be hungry for anything except Dean's cock.

"That's right baby," Dean tousled Sam's hair as he sucked him down. "Take your bottle like a good boy."

It definitely wasn't what John had in mind, but it wasn't the end of the world. Literally, even.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos make for happy kinksters!


End file.
